tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Draven
This character belongs to Alex and can be found here Beginnings Amun-Ra was one of the Great gods. His consort was Amunet, The Hidden One. Amun-Ra was the first Hidden One, the original Serpent Prince. As named not for any reptilian qualities but for the power of rebirth, like a snake shedding its skin – everlasting perpetual life. Amun-Ra and Amunet were known as the Hidden ones because, despite their outward divinity, they each had a monster within them. They were sustained by feeding on the souls of others. It was written that the two were never to be conjoined. They were always to be kept separate because if they ever came together, Amunet would become the mother of evil. All light would end. The world would live in darkness. The Hidden Ones would emerge and rule. All would be annihilated and the beast would rise from the womb of Amunet. The gods had no choice but to ensure the safety of mankind by forever separating the couple. As the Hidden Ones were Immortal the gods could not destroy them so they had to only make it so that the couple would never know their true history or each other. They would forget their language and their stories and roam the earth until the end of days, separated from each other. The only problem was the gods did not fit in the mortal world, they were unwelcome and soon there would come a time when even the heavens could not stop the two from joining once more and then the coming of the beast would finally be upon the world. Human life To ensure that the god did not cause any harm to any mortals the other gods removed Amun-Ra’s memories of Amunet and his life as an immortal god, causing him to believe himself human. As Amun-Ra was an immortal, the gods were unable to cause his permanent death, even in human form. So, instead the god would constantly be reborn into a new body after his old one would live out its life. The same would happen for his counterpart, Amunet. In each lifetime, Amun Ra and Amunet would each be assigned two watchers of the gods to ensure they never learn the truth of their past and that they never meet. Amun Ra and Amunet lived out many lifetimes never meeting. That was until their resent rebirth in 1996 when things changed. And the god and goddess were finally reunited. Draven On June 6th 1996, Amun-Ra was reborn once again after his past body had died of old age. As always he was born with false memories of his life and who he was. In each lifetime, a human host would be chosen to carry the god to term and act as mother to him, sometimes with a male acting as father alongside her. However in this lifetime something went wrong and Amun’s host mother became greatly ill after giving birth to him. She died three days after giving birth to the god, not before naming him Draven, meaning ‘From the dark waters.’ With no parent or guardian to speak of, Draven was placed in an orphanage. His two assigned Watchers would look out for Draven as a child but they could not interact with the child or make him aware of their present. They could only watch, hence the name. Their job was to make sure he didn’t become aware of his true self or that of his consort. However, these Watchers weren’t like any the god had been given before. These Watchers had their own agenda. They wanted the god to remember who he was. They had tricked the gods into thinking they were on their side when really they were working for themselves. They saw to it that Amun-Ra and Amunet would meet again, resulting in the coming of the beast. The end of days. When Draven was ten years old, a new blonde girl came to the orphanage. Her name was Eva and Draven was instantly drawn to her. This ten year old girl was in fact Amunet in her human form. Draven’s Watchers had seen to it that Eva’s host parents were killed in a fire and Eva was placed in the same orphanage as Draven on purpose so the two could once again meet. Draven and Eva became fast friends and would spend every waking moment together. The watchers would leave out clues for the Immortals in forms of books about the gods to try and enlighten them, but they were only children in their current bodies and much too young to understand any of it. It seemed the Watchers' plan would take some time. Unfortunately for the Watchers, just three months after Eva arrived at the orphanage, she was adopted by a couple and went off to live in another city, far enough away so that Draven would never see her. All seemed lost. UNDER MAJOR CONSTRUCTION Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Gods